


Rub-A-Dub-Dub, 2 Men In A Tub

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, post purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't one to take baths. No way. He was a manly man, unlike his brother who would openly announce that he was going to draw a nice hot bath for himself. Well, that was before he got curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-A-Dub-Dub, 2 Men In A Tub

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please go easy! Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Also thinking of adding more to this so enjoy!

Dean wasn't one to take baths. No way. He was a manly man, unlike his brother who would openly announce that he was going to draw a nice hot bath for himself. Well, that was before he got curious.

It all happened about 3 months ago when Sam and Kevin were out doing tablet stuff and Cas wasn't going to pop in any time soon. Dean was all alone with his thoughts and he was stressed. The usual beer fix wasn't working for him and they didn't have anything stronger so he went up into Sam's room in search of the bath products that he obviously has. He was careful not to make a mess so that Sam would not know that he was in his room. He searched everywhere for them. High and low. Under the bed. In the closet and in his drawers. Finally he found them in the cupboard in bedside table. For a dude Sam sure had a lot of bath products. An arrangement of scented candles, several bottles of bubble bath, four packets of bath salt, and some room spray. Dean quickly grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and shut the cupboard door. He wanted to be quick as he wasn't sure when Sam and Kevin would be returning and he really didn't want them to know he was having a bath after he made his whole 'I'm a manly man, Sam. I don't take baths' speech. He hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. He grabbed a flannel from the rack and turned the water on. He wiped down the tub before he put the plug in because he really didn't want to be stewing in Sam's filth as well as his own.

Dean poured in some bubble bath and swished the water around. When the water was almost at the top he turned off the tap and got undressed. He slid himself into the warm water and let out a soft moan. He was surprised at how good it felt. He stayed in there until the bubbles had all popped and when he had just emptied the tub he heard Sam talking to Kevin. 'Shit that was good timing' he thought to himself as he towelled his hair dry in preparation to greet his brother and prophet.

Now every time Dean is alone he has a bath. Sam was right although he would never admit it. But this time was a little different to the others.

It started off as a typical day. Kevin had been taken by Crowley and there was still no news on his whereabouts and Sam was out, probably on a supply run and Dean was alone. By now he has his own stash of bath stuff including a variety of scented bubble baths and candles. He grabbed the rose scented stuff (he loves the smell although he would never admit to it) and did his usual preparation routine. He slid in and the warm water lapped and enclosed his rough and achey body. He shut his eyes but was snapped back into conciseness by the sound of ruffling. It was Cas. He was standing in the middle of the dreary room looking more confused than usual.

"Cas!?" Dean squeaked and shot up.

"Err, um" Cas stuttered hinting to the parting of the bubbles by Dean's crotch.

Embarrassed, Dean quickly rearranged the bubbles. "Whatdaya want Cas?" Dean said sharply as Cas began taking off his trench coat and suit jacket.

"I have news on the whereabouts of Kevin and Crowley." Cas was now unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his firm, pale chest.

Dean wanted to ask why the hell Cas was stripping but he was mesmerised by the way Cas's skin hugged his muscles and his hip bones-oh my god his hip bones. Dean felt his cock twitch between his legs that snapped him out of his trance as Cas began to take off his pants, revealing tight white boxer-briefs that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Dean?"

"Mmm yeah" Dean replied, still a bit dazed.

"Did you even listen to anything I just said?" Cas had a serious tone to his voice but Dean couldn't reply because Cas was now removing those boxer-briefs. Jimmy was a big boy but certainly some if that had to be Cas. Maybe some of his grace was stored there or something.

There is no way Dean is 100% straight. He knew that he had feelings for Cas for a while now but he didn't realise they were this physical. He has a fucking boner over a dude stripping. Sure, he's seen Cas naked before, but he _was_ covered in bees, but this was different, he could see everything as Cas slid into the bath tub with him.

"Woah, Cas. What are you doing?" Finally Dean's brain clicked into gear.

"I have been watching humanity for many millennia and I have seen that when someone you are close to is in a bath at the time you wish to speak to them, you join them." Cas replied with a confused head tilt.

Dean rolled his eyes and adjusted the bubbles to cover his raging erection better. "Couples, Cas. People that are involved with each other sexually or are completely comfortable with it." The angel that Dean has feelings for is now sitting butt-naked across from him and he is beginning to think that they aren't just friendly love or romantic feelings.

"Oh, I apologise. I'll leave you alone then." There was a hint of sadness and embarrassment in Cas's voice as he began to leave the tub.

"No, Cas, please. It's fine. Stay." Dean had put his hand on Cas's shoulder to stop him from leaving, which also exposed the erection he was still sporting.

Cas stared into Dean's eyes as if he was trying to figure out if Dean was being serious and slid back down into the warm water. Dean gave a little smile as Cas made himself comfortable.

"Dean"

"Yeah?"

"You have an... erection."

"Oh. You saw that, huh?" Dean felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Is it from me?"

What the hell, what could possibly go wrong if Dean told Cas how he really felt. He was going to tell him sooner or later, so why not now? Come on Winchester, grow a pair. He took a deep breath and looked into Cas's vibrant blue eyes, "Yeah, it's... It's from you." Dean gave an awkward smile to Cas.

"Are you sexually attracted to me?"

Dean took another deep breath as he searched his head for words. He wished he wasn't put on the spot. "Not just sexually. I... I really like you Cas. And I would have preferred you didn't find out while I had a boner in a bath tub." Dean looked up and Cas looked like he was touched by what Dean had just revealed.

"Well, I really like you too." Cas smiled shyly, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you're always in my personal space-" Dean was cut off by a mess of lips from Cas. It wasn't the best kiss Dean has ever had but it will certainly be the most memorable one.

There was a weight on his thighs and Dean realised that Cas was straddling him. He'd had a dream like this once but he never allowed himself think about it. He could feel Cas' growing erection against his own-now fully hard-cock and he had to admit that it felt... amazing.

"Cas," Dean said as they broke slightly from their kiss. "Have you done anything like this before?"

"There was one time where I had a graphic thought of the pizza man and I got an erection but I tried to take care of it by jacking off but it didn't feel good at all."  
The fact that Cas was using a lot of Dean's phrasing made him strangely proud. The thought that he had corrupted an angel shouldn't be this hot. It should make him feel guilty.

The poor thing, Dean thought as his mouth was being violated by his favourite angel. Cas couldn't even get himself off.

Dean put a hand in the middle of Cas' back and the other behind his head. He bucks his hips upward, pushing both their dicks together, earning a deep moan from Cas. Dean breaks away from the kiss to nuzzle down his neck and plant small kisses around his ear and down his neck. I nips at his collar bone as he gently lowers Cas back into the water, shoulders resting on the end of the tub. He looks at Cas' wide and lust-blown eyes as he finds the plug with his foot. Using his big and second toes to lift up the plug and drain the water until Cas' balls are still covered but his dick is above the water. He puts the plug back in and climbs on top of Cas, placing a gentle peck on his lips. Dean trails his hand down Cas' chest and stomach, stopping as his hand reaches the neat mess of wiry hair.

"Are you sure you want this?" Dean asks.

"Yes. Dean, yes." Cas replies, panting.

Dean gives a suggesting smirk and wraps his hand around the base of Cas' dick and gently twists, just like he would on himself. Cas moans deep within his throat and that sends shivers down Dean and into his leaking dick. He leans back down and nibbles in Cas' earlobe. Dean starts pumping his fist up and down as Cas grabs Dean's other arm. He lets out a shout as Dean runs his thumb over his slit.

Cas is wriggling and moaning beneath him and Dean is pretty sure that it is the hottest thing ever. He knows that both he and Cas won't last much longer so he grabs is own aching dick in the hand with Cas' dick, which is leaking pre-come like there's no tomorrow. He thrusts his hips into his fist giving himself and Cas more friction. He lets out a groan as Cas grips the back of his head and pulls him into a deep, heated kiss.

With his dick grinding against Dean's inside his fist and Dean's balls slapping up against his, Cas comes with a scream and Dean is surprised that the light globe didn't burst. And that's all it takes for Dean, four more pumps and he's gone. He comes with a short shout and keeps rolling into Cas through his orgasm.

Dean opens his eyes to find Cas staring at him with hooded eyes. He smiles and gives him a little kiss before pulling himself up and back to the other side of the tub.  
"I had no idea it would be like that. That was a lot better than when I did it myself." Cas says, sounding slightly breathless.

Dean gives a light chuckle as he washes the droplets of come off of his stomach. He nods at Cas to do the same and he does. Dean pats Cas on the knee has he stands and steps out of the bath in search of his towel. He bends over to pick up his towel, making sure to point it in Cas' direction. He straightens up and notices a small blush on Cas' cheeks as he wraps the towel impossibly low on his hips. He picks up his clothes and gives Cas - who is now stepping out of the tub, a wink as he exits the bathroom.

When he opens the door to his room he is startled by a fully clothed angel sitting on his bed. Cas is staring curiously at Dean with the head tilt he does so often. His hair is not completely dry and is sticking up in some places. Dean moves inside his room and searches for a clean shirt and pants. When he finds them he swiftly puts them on. All too aware of Cas' gaze hitting his back. Dean goes and sits down much less gracefully on the bed which makes Cas bounce a little bit. He puts his hand on Cas' thigh and gives him a soft and warm look. He then leans in and places a gentle kiss on Cas' still red lips.

"We should do that again sometime." Dean says but before he can add anything else Cas is tongue-deep in his mouth. Damn Cas is a fast learner.

Dean hears footsteps going into the bathroom. Sam must be home. Dean's eyes widen as he slowly pulls away from his make out session with Cas as he realizes that he hadn't taken any of his bath stuff out of the bathroom which is now o display for anyone to see.

"Fuck!" Dean snaps up and runs out of the room to find Sam standing outside the bathroom holding Dean's bubble bath and candle. Dean runs and flings himself at Sam but he was too slow, Sam was already running away towards the library.

"Dean I had no idea!" Sam shouts behind in a mocking tone. "How very manly you are!"

"Hey! You do it too!" Dean shouts back, almost tripping as he leaps up the small steps that lead into the library.

"Yeah but I admitted to it!"

"You are _so_ dead!"


End file.
